Dois Pretendentes
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey x Valon. Num dia, Joey Wheeler não tem ninguém interessado em si, mas no dia seguinte, Valon e Seto declaram-se a Joey, deixando-o confuso. Agora Joey terá de escolher com qual deles quer ficar. Quem irá ele escolher? Oneshot.


**Título: **Dois Pretendentes

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casais: **Joey Wheeler e Valon, Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey x Valon. Num dia, Joey Wheeler não tem ninguém interessado em si, mas no dia seguinte, Valon e Seto declaram-se a Joey, deixando-o confuso. Agora Joey terá de escolher com qual deles quer ficar. Quem irá ele escolher? Oneshot.

**Dois Pretendentes**

Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que duas pessoas estariam interessadas em mim. Já seria suficiente alguém se ter apaixonado por mim, mas duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, não era normal. Ainda por cima, eram duas pessoas que eu considerava improváveis de querem ter alguma coisa comigo. Para começar, tinha sido o Valon. Ele tinha regressado à cidade e mal chegara, procurara-me. Soubera onde ficava a minha casa, pois tinha perguntado ao Yugi. E então, naquele dia, quando bateram à porta e eu fui abrir, não esperava dar-me de caras com ele. Mas ali estava ele, sorridente, com o seu cabelo castanho espetado, mas com o mesmo ar de motoqueiro.

"Olá Joey. Então, pareces surpreendido por me veres." disse ele, continuando a sorrir.

"E estou surpreendido. O que estás aqui a fazer, Valon?" perguntei eu.

"Posso responder-te a essa pergunta, mas não me vais convidar para entrar?"

Apercebendo-me da minha falta de maneiras, cheguei-me para o lado para o deixar entrar e mostrei-lhe a sala, onde nos sentámos os dois. Felizmente nesse dia eu tinha tido tempo para dar uma arrumação no apartamento e o meu pai não estava por ali. Queria que o Valon ficasse, pelo menos com uma impressão razoável da minha casa. Mas o Valon também não pareceu estar muito interessado no aspecto do meu apartamento, pois continuou com a atenção focada em mim.

"Então, vais dizer-me porque estás aqui?" perguntei eu. "Tens assuntos a resolver na cidade?"

"Sim, pode dizer-se que tenho alguns assuntos a resolver na cidade. Por isso mesmo é que fui ter com o Yugi para pedir a tua morada e vir falar contigo. Tenho um assunto a resolver contigo." respondeu o Valon.

"Que assunto? Pensei que estivesse tudo bem entre nós. Continuas com algum tipo de ressentimento ou algo assim?" perguntei eu, sem perceber.

O Valon sorriu-me novamente e percebi que não podia ser isso. Se o Valon continuasse com algo contra mim, não estaria a sorrir-me. Claro que naquela altura eu não sabia porque é que ele ali estava.

"Não tenho nada contra ti, Joey. Pelo contrário. Desde que me fui embora, que não consegui deixar de pensar em ti, por isso decidi voltar." respondeu o Valon. "Joey, descobri que gosto de ti, por isso quero ficar contigo."

Fiquei tão surpreendido, que abri a boca de espanto e não soube o que dizer. Ele estava a declarar-se a mim? Ou eu estava a perceber tudo ao contrário? O Valon, apesar da minha expressão de espanto, não deixou de sorrir.

"Sei que pode parecer precipitado e vindo do nada, mas tinha de te dizer." disse o Valon. "Eu sou directo e não perco tempo com rodeios. Estou apaixonado por ti. E quero saber se queres namorar comigo."

"Valon... isso é muito precipitado." disse eu. "Não estava à espera que aparecesses na minha casa. Muito menos que chegasses aqui, te declarasses e me pedisses em namoro."

"Isso quer dizer que não aceitas namorar comigo?" perguntou o Valon, enquanto o seu sorriso esmorecia.

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Quer dizer, tenho de pensar, Valon. Fiquei surpreendido. Acho que nunca tinha pensado em ti dessa maneira." respondi eu, com toda a sinceridade. "Tens de me dar algum tempo."

O Valon acenou afirmativamente, compreendendo a minha situação. Eu não podia dar uma resposta precipitada e arriscar magoar o Valon. Se lhe dissesse que não queria nada com ele, iria magoá-lo. Se aceitasse namorar com ele e depois descobrisse que afinal não sentia nada por ele, irá magoá-lo na mesma, por isso tinha de pensar bem sobre esta situação.

"Eu vou ficar hospedado naquela pensão que fica perto da casa do Yugi, por isso sabes onde me podes encontrar." disse o Valon, levantando-se. "Espero ver-te em breve."

Lançou-me um novo sorriso e saiu do apartamento, enquanto eu ficava parado, sem saber exactamente o que pensar. Não esperava que o Valon fosse ter aquela atitude. Aliás, pensava que ele estava longe e que provavelmente não o iria ver mais, mas afinal ele tinha reaparecido e ainda por cima tinha-se declarado a mim.

Mas se eu pensava que ter o Valon apaixonado por mim já era algo extraordinário, ter também o Seto Kaiba atrás de mim, era quase inimaginável. Quando, apenas duas horas e meia depois, me vieram bater à porta novamente, pensei que poderia ser o meu pai, que se tivesse esquecido da chave de casa ou talvez o Valon, que tinha decidido voltar atrás para falar comigo novamente. Para minha surpresa, quando abri a porta, do outro lado estava Seto Kaiba. Ao contrário do Valon, não sorria. Também, se estivesse a sorrir, aí eu teria a certeza que era mesmo tudo um sonho.

"Kaiba? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" perguntei eu, confuso.

"Vim falar contigo, Wheeler. Temos de ter uma conversa importante. Tão importante que eu fiz questão de vir à tua casa. Posso entrar?"

Dei rapidamente passagem ao Kaiba para ele entrar e conduzi-o à sala. Ele sentou-se e olhou à sua volta. Ao contrário do Valon, o Kaiba reparava em tudo. Depois de olhar para a sala, voltou a atenção para mim.

"Vou resumir a situação, Wheeler. O Mokuba ligou ao Yugi e ficou a saber que aquele motoqueiro maluco, o Valon, estava na cidade e que se tinha declarado a ti." disse o Kaiba. "E é por isso que estou aqui."

Fiquei surpreendido primeiro por o Kaiba estar ali por causa da declaração do Valon e segundo porque o Valon devia ter contado ao Yugi, depois de ter falado comigo, que se tinha declarado. E ainda por cima, o Yugi tinha contado ao Mokuba, em vez de manter segredo. Mais tarde teria de repreender o Yugi por andar a falar de coisas privadas com qualquer pessoa.

"Ok Kaiba, é verdade que o Valon veio aqui declarar-se a mim, mas o que é que tu tens a ver com isso?" perguntei eu.

"Tenho muito a ver. Não podes aceitar namorar com aquele motoqueiro. Nem pensar. Tens de aceitar namorar comigo."

"O quê?" perguntei eu, atónito.

"Parece-me que ouviste perfeitamente o que disse. Tens de aceitar namorar comigo e não com ele." respondeu o Kaiba, continuando a encarar-me com os seus olhos azuis cristalinos.

"Tu estás louco? Como é que vens aqui, assim, dizeres que queres namorar comigo?" perguntei eu, confuso. "De onde é que surgiu essa ideia?"

"Eu já andava de olho em ti, Wheeler. Há bastante tempo. Mas não tive a coragem para te dizer e agora que soube que aquele motoqueiro quer ficar contigo, tive de agir. Eu é que gosto de ti." disse o Kaiba, de forma séria.

"Ok, eu estou oficialmente confuso. E desculpa lá, mas se te declaras a alguém, ao menos vê se tentas sorrir. O Valon sorriu-me, mas tu estás aí, com uma cara ameaçadora, como se eu tivesse de fazer exactamente o que tu queres." disse eu. "Pois bem, eu namoro com quem eu quiser. E se quiser namorar com o Valon, não tens nada a ver com isso. Não podes chegar aqui e fazer exigências."

"Wheeler..."

"Já disseste o que tinhas a dizer, não foi? Então podes ir, que se eu já tinha muito que pensar, agora ainda tenho mais."

O Kaiba pareceu hesitante por alguns segundos. Achei que tinha sido um pouco duro com ele, mas também, como é que ele chegava ali, a declarar-se de forma tão fria e ainda por cima a fazer exigências de que eu não podia namorar com o Valon? Ora, eu namoro com quem eu quiser. Isto, não querendo dizer que quero namorar com o Valon, mas eu é que tenho de decidir.

Vendo a minha expressão aborrecida, o Kaiba encolheu os ombros, saiu da sala e dirigiu-se para a porta da rua. Eu segui-o. Quando já tinha a mão na maçaneta da porta, virou-se novamente para me encarar.

"Wheeler, ok, tens razão. Fui muito brusco a vir aqui, desta maneira. Mas é apenas porque estava, aliás, estou, com receio de te perder." disse o Kaiba, olhando-me directamente nos olhos. "Eu não quero isso. Quando soube que o motoqueiro tinha aqui vindo declarar-se a ti, vim logo de seguida. Eu, que planeio tudo ao pormenor, fui apanhado desprevenido e agi por instinto. Desculpa se fui brusco e te disse que não podias namorar com ele. Claro que podes fazer o que quiseres, mas eu gostaria que me desses uma oportunidade."

Fiquei surpreendido pela súbita mudança de atitude por parte do Kaiba. Finalmente estava a ser humilde e neste caso, estava a pedir-me uma oportunidade.

"Tenho de pensar Kaiba." disse eu. "Mas fiquei surpreendido e digo, mesmo muito surpreendido, por teres vindo aqui. E... tens a certeza que queres alguma coisa comigo?"

"Absoluta." respondeu o Kaiba, de imediato. "Não sabes o tempo que passei a pensar em ti. Aliás, a tentar esquecer-te. Era uma estupidez, mas eu não mando no que sinto. Tantas vezes que brigámos e, enfim, acabei por perceber que não me eras indiferente. Agora, está nas tuas mãos. Espero ver-te em breve."

O Kaiba abriu a porta e foi-se embora, deixando-me ainda mais confuso do que estava anteriormente. E agora, aqui estou eu, deitado em cima da minha cama, a olhar para o tecto e a pensar no que hei-de fazer. Se ainda hoje não tinha ninguém interessado em mim ou pelo menos pensava que ninguém estava interessado, agora tenho dois pretendentes e não sei o que sinto. Se quero ter algo com algum deles. E se sim, com qual deles.

Nesse dia, não cheguei a conclusão nenhuma. Antes nunca tinha pensado no Valon ou no Kaiba daquela maneira, quer dizer, pelo menos em nada de concreto. Acho que tivera um sonho com o Valon uma vez. E acho que me lembro de ter reparado por uma ou duas vezes no Kaiba, de maneira diferente, mas nunca tinha dado grande atenção a isso.

Nessa noite, sonhei com os dois. O sonho teve várias fases. Primeiro, viu-os num coliseu, a lutarem um contra o outro, a tentarem matar-se para que o que sobrevivesse ficasse comigo. Depois o sonho mudou para eu a correr por uma rua, tentado escapar-lhes, enquanto o Valon e o Kaiba vinham atrás de mim. De seguida, o sonho mudou e eu vi-me num vasto campo, enquanto os dois caminhavam para mim, sorrindo. Acordei quando, no sonho, me perguntaram com quem é que eu queria ficar e eu não consegui responder.

Quando me levantei na manhã seguinte, decidi ir dar uma volta ao parque. Era Domingo, pelo que não tinha de me preocupar com as aulas. Hesitei um pouco, mas acabei por ligar ao Yugi e ele aceitou ir ter comigo ao parque. Precisava de falar com alguém e também de o repreender por ter dito ao Mokuba que o Valon se declarara a mim. Se bem que agora não sabia se isso tinha sido bom ou não. Se o Yugi não tivesse falado, o Kaiba provavelmente não se teria declarado a mim.

Alguns minutos depois, encontrei-me com o Yugi no parque. Não precisei de o repreender, porque ele próprio me pediu desculpa por ter contado ao Mokuba e prometeu não contar a mais ninguém. Não me queria aborrecer com o meu melhor amigo, pelo que a situação do Yugi ter contado ao Mokuba ficou por ali. No entanto, as minhas dúvidas permaneciam. Eu e o Yugi sentámo-nos num dos vários bancos do parque e contei-lhe toda a situação.

"Então, além do Valon, o Kaiba também se declarou a ti?" perguntou o Yugi, surpreendido. "Bem me pareceu que o Mokuba ficou muito interessado quando lhe contei do Valon. Deve ter ido logo contar ao Kaiba. Mas ele gostar de ti é uma grande surpresa."

"Bem podes dizê-lo." disse eu, abanando a cabeça. "De repente, o Kaiba quer que eu namore com ele. E o Valon quer exactamente a mesma coisa. E eu estou confuso, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que sinto... aconselha-me, Yugi, por favor."

"É difícil dar-te um bom conselho sobre esta situação." disse o Yugi, parecendo pensativo. "Ter logo dois pretendentes de uma vez não é nada fácil. Mas vamos por partes. Os dois declararam-se a ti, de forma um pouco abrupta. Mas antes de pensares em quem escolher, tens de te perguntar a ti próprio se gostas de algum deles."

Fiquei pensativo durante alguns segundos. O que é que eu realmente sentia? Se me tivessem perguntado no dia anterior, antes das declarações, acho que responderia que não sentia nada. Mas é engraçado como, quando alguém se declara a nós, nós começamos a ver a pessoa de maneira diferente. Neste caso, duas pessoas. Passei bastante tempo a pensar no Valon e no Kaiba e agora, só de pensar em vê-los outra vez, sinto-me corar. Ok, definitivamente eu sinto algo.

"Não sei o que sinto realmente por eles." disse eu, com toda a sinceridade. "Mas sei que sinto alguma coisa. Mas não posso sentir isso pelos dois. Não é justo para eles. E se não me decido, acabo por magoar os dois. Isto dos relacionamentos não é nada fácil..."

"Pois não, mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar, Joey." disse Yugi, sorrindo-me. "Vejamos, se tu sentes algo, apesar de ainda não saberes o quê, então falta só realmente saberes qual dos dois deves escolher. Podemos tentar analisar cada um deles, para ver qual é que seria melhor para ti."

"Suponho que é capaz de resultar." disse eu, abanando a cabeça.

Qualquer coisa que me fizesse escolher um deles seria bem-vinda. Mas também não queria escolher incorrectamente, magoar um deles e depois mais tarde vir a arrepender-me.

"Vejamos, podemos começar pelas virtudes de cada um deles. O que achas?"

"Pode ser. Hum... ora bem, as virtudes do Valon... em termos de personalidade é mais parecido comigo do que o Kaiba. É simples, temperamental, corajoso, teimoso... bem, espera lá, talvez ele ser temperamental e teimoso sejam defeitos e não virtudes."

"Depende do ponto de vista. Mas tu também és teimoso, Joey, por isso até nessa parte são parecidos."

"Bem... que virtudes é que posso dizer mais? Não o conheço há tanto tempo como conheço o Kaiba. Ele parece ser muito mais simpático que o Kaiba, apesar de tudo o que passou na vida. E consegue sorrir abertamente."

"Pronto, já tens pontos a favor do Valon. E agora, as virtudes do Kaiba."

"Hum... parece mais difícil. Ele é determinado, teimoso também, corajoso, bonito... bem, o Valon também é e isso não é propriamente um aspecto de personalidade, mas enfim... que mais? Ok, agora só me vêem à cabeça defeitos... ele é dedicado em tudo o que faz, trata bem o Mokuba, pelo que não pode ser assim tão frio e... ajuda-me Yugi..."

"Hum… ele é rico." disse o Yugi.

Lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador e o Yugi limitou-se apenas a sorrir-me.

"Acho que isso não é importante. Não me interessa se o Kaiba é rico e o Valon não é."

"Também não disse que o dinheiro interessava, mas é diferente teres um namorado rico ou pobre. Com o Valon, têm de ter programas económicos, como um passeio no parque, irem ao cinema e coisas desse género. O Kaiba parece o tipo de pessoa que te levaria a jantar a um restaurante fino ou então a ires ver um museu ou uma peça de teatro." disse Yugi. "Para já não falar que se namorares com o Kaiba, vais ter os jornalistas todos atrás de vocês."

"Então estás a dizer-me que devo escolher o Valon?"

"Eu não disse isso. Também tens vantagens se escolheres o Kaiba. Por exemplo, como tu disseste, és mais parecido com o Valon do que com o Kaiba. E pronto, há toda aquela conversa de que os opostos se atraem e muitas vezes as pessoas com personalidades opostas são as que têm as relações mais sólidas."

"Yugi, estou ainda a ficar mais confuso do que dantes." protestei eu.

Já tinha revisto as qualidades do Valon e do Kaiba e não tinha conseguido tomar decisão nenhuma. Preparava-me para começar a falar dos defeitos também, quando inesperadamente senti um braço rodear-me os ombros. Olhei para trás e vi o Valon a sorrir-me abertamente.

"Olá Joey." disse ele. "Como estás?"

"Desde ontem? Continuo bem." respondi eu, ainda surpreendido por o ver ali. "Mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?"

O Valon retirou o braço dos meus ombros e sorriu-me.

"Bem, vi o Yugi a sair de casa e tive a sensação de que se o seguisse, acabaria por te encontrar. Claro que eu agora sei onde é a tua casa... e sei que te disse que te iria dar um tempo, mas queria ver-te outra vez e pronto, aqui estou eu."

Eu não sabia se devia ficar zangado com ele ou não. Claro que eu continuava confuso e tinha-lhe pedido um tempo, mas era difícil alguém ficar chateado com uma pessoa com um sorriso tão bonito como o que o Valon me estava a mostrar.

"Não estás nem um bocadinho contente por me veres?" perguntou o Valon, deixando o seu sorriso vacilar ligeiramente.

"Claro que o Joey está contente por te ver." respondeu subitamente o Yugi, antes que eu conseguisse dizer alguma coisa. "E eu lembrei-me agora que tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. Joey, vemo-nos depois. Adeus Valon."

Antes que eu conseguisse protestar, o Yugi saltou do banco e afastou-se rapidamente. O Valon não perdeu tempo e sentou-se no lugar do Yugi.

"Então, parecia que estavam a ter uma conversa muito séria." disse o Valon. "Era sobre mim?"

Hesitei entre contar-lhe a verdade ou não, mas optei por abrir o jogo. Afinal, se o Kaiba sabia que o Valon se tinha declarado a mim, também era justo que o Valon soubesse que o Kaiba se tinha declarado também. Portanto, contei-lhe que estava a falar não só dele, mas também do Kaiba e que no dia anterior o Kaiba também se tinha declarado a mim. De imediato, o sorriso do Valon desapareceu.

"O Kaiba não tinha o direito de fazer isso!" exclamou o Valon, irritado. "Quer dizer, só se declarou a ti porque eu o fiz também. Se calhar nem está nada apaixonado por ti."

"Ele diz que sim e não me parece que o Kaiba fosse brincar com uma coisa dessas." argumentei eu.

"Estou a ver. E claro, já o deves ter escolhido a ele, que é bonito, rico e te pode dar tudo. Eu não posso fazer o mesmo..."

Subitamente, o Valon levantou-se, parecendo magoado com a situação. Levantei-me também.

"Valon, não é nada disso. Eu não escolhi nenhum de vocês. Quer dizer, não para já. Não me interessa o dinheiro, podes ter a certeza." afirmei eu, olhando-o nos olhos. "Não estás em desvantagem perante o Kaiba. Acredita em mim."

Vi o seu olhar tornar-se menos hostil e antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer mais alguma coisa, aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me. Posso dizer que não sabia nada mal ser abraçado por ele. Mas melhor que isso foi que depois quebrou o abraço e sem avisou, beijou-me. Eu fiquei tão atónito, que demorei a corresponder, mas fi-lo. Foi um beijo mais calmo, contido, mas cheio de sentimento de qualquer das maneiras. Quando se afastou de mim, o Valon voltara a sorrir.

"Eu ficarei à espera de uma decisão tua."

De seguida, acenou-me e virou costas, afastando-se, enquanto eu levava uma das mãos aos lábios. Tinha de admitir que o beijo não tinha sido nada mau. Mesmo nada. Aliás, não me importava de repetir novamente. Perante este pensamento, corei imenso. Será que já tinha tomado a decisão? Abanei a cabeça. Não, era melhor ter a certeza absoluta, para não me precipitar.

Dirigi-me ao meu apartamento e foi lá que passei praticamente o resto do dia. Quando já eram quase seis da tarde, bateram à porta. Fui abrir, com o coração acelerado. E se fosse o Valon? Ou o Kaiba? Ao abrir a porta, deparei-me com uma jovem, que trazia uma encomenda para mim. Assinei um papel e ela entregou-ma. Abri-a rapidamente e deparei-me com várias cartas de duelo. Cartas raras. E com elas, vinha um cartão escrito à mão. Li-o em voz alta, uma vez que o meu pai tinha saído e não havia mais ninguém em casa para ouvir o que eu ia ler.

"**Para o meu cachorrinho, apenas as melhores cartas, para que se mostre que eu realmente me importo e que para o meu cachorrinho, só quero o melhor. Espero ter uma resposta tua em breve, Joey. Mas mesmo que não tenha, espero por ti o tempo que for preciso. Assinado, Seto Kaiba."**

Suspirei, recostando-me no sofá. Um presente do Kaiba, é claro. O Kaiba podia enviar-me presentes. Tinha dinheiro para isso. Subitamente, lembrei-me das palavras do Valon. O Kaiba podia dar-me tudo, porque era rico, mas eu não queria isso. Não queria escolher alguém pelo que essa pessoa tinha, em vez de pelo que ela era. Decidi então que tinha de ir falar com ele, para lhe mostrar que não devia andar a dar-me presentes para me conquistar, pois não era assim que funcionava.

Fui de imediato até à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. Um mordomo veio abrir-me a porta e depois conduziu-me até à biblioteca, onde se encontrava o Kaiba, por detrás de uma secretária, a escrever. Quando o mordomo me anunciou e eu entrei na biblioteca, o Kaiba levantou-se e caminhou na minha direcção. Não sorria, porque não era seu hábito fazê-lo, mas tinha uma expressão muito mais leve do que o habitual.

"Não esperava ver-te tão cedo, mas parece que o meu presente surtiu efeito." disse ele. "Então, vieste dizer-me que me escolheste a mim?"

"Não, Kaiba, não é por isso que aqui estou." respondi eu e reparei que de imediato a sua postura se tornou mais rígida. "Vim aqui por causa do presente que me enviaste. Não quero que me envies mais presentes."

"Mas porquê?"

"Porque não é assim que me vais conquistar. Não é com presentes. Se queres cativar-me, vem falar comigo ou passa algum tempo junto de mim. Presentes não. O Valon não pode competir contigo nisso."

"Ah, então isto tem a ver com o motoqueiro." disse o Kaiba, olhando-me friamente. "Ele não pode competir comigo em termos de presentes, porque não tem dinheiro e tu, sendo um bom samaritano, não queres que te dê presentes, para que ele não se sinta mal por ficar para trás."

"É mais ou menos isso."

"Muito bem. Eu não te darei mais presentes, porque é assim que queres e não porque queira saber do motoqueiro. Ele quer-te, tal como eu te quero, logo, é meu rival e não quero saber dos seus sentimentos." disse o Kaiba, aproximando-se de mim. "Só quero saber de ti."

"Devias ser mais compreensivo. Se tu fosses pobre, também não me poderias dar presentes e..."

Antes que eu conseguisse terminar a frase, o Kaiba encurtou a distância que nos separava, agarrou-me pela cintura e beijou-me. Ao contrário do beijo que tinha trocado com o Valon, que tinha sido um beijo mais gentil, a forma de beijar do Kaiba era mais arrojada, mais apressada. Parecia querer explorar todos os cantos da minha boca, de forma mais brusca do que eu esperava. Mas não foi isso que me fez recuar. Beijei-o de volta. Se o beijo do Valon tinha sido gentil, este tinha sido selvagem. Mas quando o Kaiba quebrou o beijo, eu não sabia de qual tinha gostado mais.

"Wheeler, não me peças mais compreensão. Esperei durante imenso tempo para te dizer como me sentia. Já te disse e espero apenas uma resposta tua, para te fazer feliz." disse o Kaiba.

"Kaiba..."

"Se quiseres ficar com o motoqueiro, tu é que sabes, mas ele não irá fazer-te feliz." disse o Kaiba, sussurrando à minha orelha. "Fica comigo e esquece-o."

Senti-me estremecer um pouco com a proximidade e afastei-me.

"Eu ainda estou a pensar." disse eu. "E já disse o que queria dizer, sobre os presentes, por isso vou-me embora. Adeus."

Saí apressadamente da mansão. Quando cheguei a minha casa, a minha cabeça ainda estava mais confusa do que antes. Dois pretendentes e os dois tinham-me beijado nesse dia. Sonhei novamente com os dois e com ambos a beijarem-me. No dia seguinte não me consegui concentrar na escola, nem no dia depois desse. Felizmente, nem o Valon, nem o Kaiba se aproximaram de mim nesses dias, deixando-me pensar à vontade.

Na quarta-feira, novos pensamentos assolaram o meu espírito e decidi que tinha de escolher ficar com um deles o mais rápido possível. Eles esperavam uma resposta e eu não ia conseguir estar muito mais tempo nesta indecisão, que não me estava a fazer nada bem. Depois de muito pensar, dirigi-me à pensão onde o Valon estava hospedado. A recepcionista foi simpática, indicou-me qual era o quarto e depois de bater à porta, o Valon veio abrir. Sorriu ao ver-me e deixou-me entrar.

"Fico feliz por me teres vindo ver." disse ele, de maneira bastante sincera. Mesmo que não o dissesse, o seu sorriso falava por si. "Posso esperar algo desta visita ou é apenas cortesia?"

"Queria fazer-te uma pergunta." respondi eu.

"Uma pergunta? Está bem."

"O que é que tu farias, se eu escolhesse ficar com o Kaiba?" perguntei eu.

O sorriso na cara do Valon desapareceu rapidamente. Engoli em seco, esperando uma resposta da sua parte. Suspirou antes de me responder.

"Então, parece que já escolheste. Que o escolheste a ele. O que é que eu posso fazer, se gostas realmente dele? Vou seguir a minha vida. Espero que, se realmente gostas dele, ele te faça feliz."

Quando entrei na pensão, ainda não tinha a certeza de quem teria de escolher, mas naquele momento, depois do discurso resignado do Valon se eu tivesse escolhido ficar com o Kaiba, já sabia com quem é que queria ficar.

**Dois Pretendentes**

Passaram-se três meses desde o dia em que fiz a minha escolha. Se a principio, apesar de tudo, ainda receei vir a arrepender-me, agora sei que tudo isso não passava de disparates. Estou feliz e não me arrependi nem um segundo pela escolha que tomei. Neste momento, estou à porta do apartamento do meu pai, à espera do meu namorado. Ah, estou a ouvir passos. Cá vem ele. Vi-o subir os últimos degraus e aproximar-se, sorrindo-me. Deu-me um beijo rápido.

"Então, está tudo preparado para irmos viajar na próxima semana, certo?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, Valon, está tudo preparado." respondi eu, sorrindo-lhe.

Sim, tinha escolhido o Valon. Era mais parecido comigo, era mais humilde, gostava bastante de mim, era muito mais sorridente, mostrava mais sentimentos e não tinha medo de os mostrar em público. Por tudo isto, era uma melhor escolha que o Seto Kaiba. Mas para culminar, a minha escolha tinha sido completada pela atitude que o Valon tinha tido quando lhe fizera aquela pergunta. Enquanto o Kaiba se mostrara possessivo, dizendo de imediato que eu não seria feliz com o Valon, sem ter certeza disso e apenas pensando em si, porque queria ficar comigo, o Valon tinha mostrado que, apesar de gostar de mim, queria ver-me feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele. É claro que eu queria um namorado que se preocupasse com o meu bem-estar, em vez de só pensar em si. Além disso, namorar com o Kaiba devia ser bem mais complicado, fosse pela sua personalidade ou pelo seu estatuto na sua sociedade. Se namorasse com ele, toda a gente iria falar de nós. Não teríamos sossego.

Mas como eu disse, fiz a escolha certa. Estou feliz. Eu e o Valon resolvemos tirar uma semana para irmos viajar, sem destino certo. Vamos pôr-nos na mota dele e ir até onde a estrada nos levar. Sobre o Seto Kaiba, também não perdeu muito tempo a ficar desgostoso. Pelo que ouvi, ele e o Alister têm sido vistos diversas vezes, por isso parece-me que há romance entre eles. Ficou feliz pelos dois.

"Joey? Ei, estás a ouvir?" perguntou o Valon, acenando com a mão em frente à minha cara. Eu pisquei os olhos e olhei para ele. "Então, ficaste pensativo de repente."

"Ah, não é nada de especial. Anda, vou mostrar-te as coisas que vou levar na viagem, para veres se não falta nada."

Puxei-o para dentro do apartamento e depois de confirmarmos que eu tinha tudo preparado para a viagem, acabámos por nos dedicar a actividades mais físicas. Felizmente o meu pai não estava em casa. Outra vez. Mas o meu pai não importa agora. O Valon já arranjou novamente forma de captar a minha atenção. Ele é muito inventivo. Hum... sim... muito inventivo... e assim, tenho mesmo a certeza que fiz a escolha certa. Estou feliz com ele.


End file.
